


Favorite Phone Calls

by minyoonwoo



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: M/M, One Shot, Phone Calls & Telephones, Short, Short One Shot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-10
Updated: 2019-04-10
Packaged: 2020-01-10 19:01:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 580
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18413957
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/minyoonwoo/pseuds/minyoonwoo
Summary: Mingyu's tired and he wants to hear Wonwoo's voice.





	Favorite Phone Calls

Mingyu sighs as he loosens up his tie and makes his way on the couch. 

It has been a very tiring day, his boss made him work overtime as there was a problem on their project for the upcoming event. 

He closes his eyes and takes deep breaths. He just want someone to cuddle and take all his tiredness away. _"Should I call Wonwoo?"_ He thinks. 

He gets his phone on his pocket and dialed his boyfriend's number. A few rings and the said person answers. 

_"Hello?"_

Mingyu smiles a little when he hears his boyfriend's deep sleepy voice. 

"Did I wake you up?" 

_"Not really. I just finished reading a book and was about to sleep..."_ The other boy muttered, _"Why did you call? You know I hate talking to the phone.."_

"Lies." He chuckles, "You hate phone calls but you love it when it's me." 

Mingyu rested his head on the armrest of the couch. He knew calling Wonwoo would make him less tired. 

_"Well, I love hearing your voice.."_ he can feel Wonwoo smiling. His cheeks, in the other hand, turned bright red. 

"Me too." he whispers and yawns a little.

_"Mingyu, you're tired. You should sleep."_

"No, I want to talk to you." he whines. Wonwoo chuckles a bit. 

He can hear Wonwoo's breathing and it immediately calmed him, "Wonwoo-hyung, I miss you." 

_"I miss you too, Mingyu. We're meeting on Saturday though, don't worry."_

"But Saturday's far away.." he pouts. "Can you come over tomorrow night?" 

_"I believe I can't Mingyu. Soonyoung and I are having a movie marathon. Best friend time."_

Mingyu pouts more but nodded, fully aware Wonwoo won't see it, "Okay.." 

It goes on a comfortable silence after that. Mingyu feels his stomach rumbling. He doesn't know if Wonwoo heard but as if on cue, Wonwoo asks, _"Have you eaten?"_

"Uhm.. no." 

_"Mingyu!"_ Wonwoo scolds him softly, _"It's almost midnight! Why?"_

"I'm busy.." 

_"Please eat."_

"Alright, keep me company?" 

_"You don't have to ask."_ He smiles again and gets up to go to the kitchen. 

He picks up a pack of ramen on the cupboard and starts boiling water. He finishes cooking and prepares for himself. Wonwoo keeps him company, they talked about their day, the laughable things they had experienced that day plus the cheesy things, you know how Mingyu can get really sappy, especially when he's tired. 

Mingyu leaves Wonwoo on the phone for a few minutes so he can wash up and brush his teeth. After that, Mingyu makes his way on the bed, still talking to Wonwoo. 

He yawns, "I'm kinda sleepy.. but still want to talk to you." 

_"Want me to sing you a song?"_

"Yes please." 

_"Your hand fits in mine like it's made just for me_

__

__

_But bear this mind it was meant to be_

__

__

_And I'm joining up the dots with the freckles on your cheeks_

__

__

_And it all makes sense to me_

__

__

_I know you've never loved the crinkles by your eyes when you smile_

__

__

_You've never loved your stomach or your thighs_

__

__

_The dimples in your back at the bottom of your spine_

__

__

_But I'll love them endlessly_

__

__

_I won't let these little things slip out of my mouth_

__

__

_But if I do, it's you, oh it's you, they add up to_

__

__

_I'm in love with you and all these little things"_

Wonwoo hears Mingyu's little snores on the other line, he smiles softly and whispers, _"Good night, Mingyu. I love you."_


End file.
